Feel my heat Chapter 2
by emo neko
Summary: This chapter has a short scene but nothing major...you have been warned :


Ray walked down the stair's thinking of Kai...He knew he was sitting on the other side of the bathroom door..hurting. Why wouldn't he talk to any one about it?...talking makes everything better don't it?...

Ray let out a deep sigh as he plopped himself down beside Tyson on the couch.

"Hey Ray why the long face?" Tyson asked while he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Nothing just had a little run in with Kai" Ray mumbled.

Everyone stopped, Tyson dropped the remote and looked at Ray with saucer eyes. Ray shifted nervously in his seat.

"W-What's wrong with you guys?..." He asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Tyson asked, scanning over Ray's body for any trace of in injuries say ~_Kai was here~._

"No, can you stop looking at me like that...it's creeping me out, Kai would never hurt me...even though he did say..." Ray's voice trailed off as he remembered what Kai told him upstairs not to long ago...

~_Flashback - "...next time it will be your back pinned to the floor." Kai chuckled. - End of flashback. ~_

Ray's face flushed crimson, he couldn't tell them that!

"So what did he say?" Max asked nudging Ray bringing his back from his thoughts.

"It was nothing " Ray shrugged.

"Well it was obviously something! Your as red as grandpa's homemade spicy chili!, Now what in the world did Kai say to make you pull a face like that?" Tyson leaned in chuckling at Rays furthering blush.

Ray felt his face heat up more, he then flipped him self over that back off the couch landing gracefully on his feet.

"I said it was nothing, now i am going to rest i have a headache" Ray walked up the stairs mumbling to himself.

Tyson and Max stared at the spot were Ray was sitting...they would never be used to his feline reflexes.

"Well whatever then.."Tyson said sitting back up, he picked up the remote and continued to find something interesting on TV for him and Max, Kenny typed away at his laptop not looking up once.

...

Ray walked into his and Kai's room and flopped down on his bed. Those guys were so annoying!, they can't leave well enough alone...Ray sighed.

"I wonder if Kai is still in the bathroom...i need a shower" he mumbled to himself.

He though of going to check on the blue haired Russian, but immediately banished the thought. Ever since this morning he caught himself thinking about his captain without realizing it. Ray growled in frustration and slapped his face a few times, he rolled over determined to get some rest.

* * *

Kai let the warm water run down his tense and tired body. He dreaded the thought of getting out, he didn't want to deal with what ever Tyson and his little posy could possible have planned this year...his fingers we starting to prune and he wasn't even in a bath. Before to long the water started to run cold, the Russian sighed and proceeded to turn the water off, then stepped out to dry himself off.

"Damn..." he cursed looking around the bathroom, he had forgotten to grab a change of clothes. With another long drawn out sigh he wrapped the fuzzy blue towel around his slender waist, He opened the door to exit the steam filled bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. He didn't like living under the same roof as these morons, but he had to keep an eye on them at all times so they didn't slack off on their training. Kai reached out to turn the doorknob to his and Ray's room...at least he had a slightly normal person to bunk with...

* * *

So much for getting some sleep...Ray's mind kept wandering back to Kai, their was definitely something wrong with him. Ray laid there looking at the ceiling when he herd the door open, he closed his eyes hoping Tyson or who ever came to bug him saw that he was sleeping...

"Oh..Ray...You awake?"

Ray almost jumped hearing the familiar voice, he held his breath trying to stay as still as possible.

What the hell was Kai doing here!...well it was his room too..great just when he thought his mind was ganna leave him herd the draws from the dresser being pulled out and being rummaged through, Ray allowed himself to peak through one eye, then they both completely opened. There he was looking at the person who was causing his mind to think inappropriate things, standing there his back to him wearing nothing but a towel. Ray's eye's involuntarily scanned over the Russian's body; His wet hair clinging to the porcelain skin of his neck, his strong shoulders, his back that held many scars still held the beaded water droplets from his afternoon shower, the damn blue towel blocking his view, and his legs...well toned from the hours of training...what did his chest look like? Ray felt his body heat up, his face flushed...if only that damn towel would fall...FALL! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING! Ray jumped up an expression of pure shock encased on his blushing face, he couldn't believe his mind just wandered off again, not to mention it was getting worse!

* * *

Kai jumped hearing the sudden movement behind him and spun around seeing ray stare at him with a very red face, even the tips of his pointed ears were red...Kai chuckled in his head it was a cute sight.

Ray's eyes turning to saucers brought Kai back from his thoughts, just in time to fell his towel stating to fall...

Ray leaped off the bed and made an attempt to grab the falling material, totally missing it and was about to fall crashing into the floor. Kai noticed Ray's fast reflexes were not kicking in, Kai ran to catch the falling neko-jin.

There was a loud bang as Kai and Ray both fell to the floor, Kai had caught Ray in a way that looked like he was giving him a great big hug, leaving no space between their bodies. Ray's arms had flung over Kai's shoulders, his knee's on either side of his waist.

"Ray are you alright?" Kai asked a hint of worry in his voice as he lifted Ray's head off his shoulders.

Ray turned his head to the side trying to avoid Kai's stare, and not wanting him to see his red face...This was for sure the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him...oh my god just shoot me now! he though.

"Rey...i asked you a question, are you ok?" Kai asked again giving Ray little shake.

"Oh- ummm yeah, I'm fine thanks" Ray replied not wanting to keep the fire phoenix waiting any longer.

Kai chuckled "Just what in the hell were you trying to do?" Kai asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-Your towel...it was falling, so i was trying to catch it" Ray muttered...the more he thought about it the more he thought it was a stupid idea. Quickly remembering the position they were in he quickly started to get up.

Kai smirked as his hand moved down Ray's body and stopped at his hips as he started to get up. "...If i didn't know better, your earlier face looked like you wanted it off me." Kai whispered.

Rey stopped in the middle of getting up, he may have wanted that to happen in his head, but hell he would shoot himself before he admitted it. Ray open his mouth to protest, when Kai's hands pulled him down by the waist and quickly captured Ray's mouth with is own. Ray gasped at the sudden action action from Kai, and Kai wasted no opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth. Ray was completely frozen...Kai...Kai Hiwatari, the cold heartless bastard...was kissing him...not to mention that he was totally naked! Kai's tongue lightly tickled the roof of Ray's mouth, the neko-jin moaned as a shiver passed through his body. Fuck this, Ray was just ganna enjoy this new pleasure he was feeling...he would worry about it later.

Giving into his suddenly lust filled mind, Ray wrapped his arms around Kai's neck shoving his hands through the still damp hair of the naked captain. The Russian smirked against his lips glad to finally have a reaction from him, Kai then roughly grabbed Ray's hips and thew him to the floor.

"Jesus, what the hell!" Ray growled rubbing the back of his head that had hot the floor.

"I told you" came Kai's husky voice.

Ray look up into deep red lust glazed eyes rather confused.

"I told you i was ganna pin you to the floor the next time" he finished whispering in Ray's ear while licking along Ray's jawline.

Ray gasped, he remember the threat all to well it was just...he didn't think he would actually do it! Ray let out a low moan, aching his back as a hand massaged his growing erection through the fabric of his pants.

"oh?...what's this, someone's getting excited." Kai said while seductively licking his lips

Ray moaned bucking his hips against Kai's hand "T-This is just a natural reaction, if you were being touched like this..."Ray stuttered.

The door flew open.

"Ray! Kai!, everything alright! We herd a bang...oh..." Tyson trailed off looking at the two teens on the floor.

"O-oh my gosh!, were so sorry!" Kenny said blushing like crazy and ran off down the hall.

Max had already fainted, and Tyson just stared...

"Kai...why are you naked?..."was all Tyson managed to say.

Ray and Kai were completely frozen, only able to stare at Tyson with horror on their faces. There seemed to be and eternity of silence...

"Tyson don't you think your being a bit rude?"came a deep familiar voice from behind Tyson.

The three boys looked to see their coach Hiro, none other than Tyson's older brother.

"Buy Hiro, i was just asking-" Tyson was cut off when Hiro put a hand over his mouth, turn to the boys on the floor who sill had not moved and gave a quick apology then shut the door.

Kai got up off Ray, who quickly jumped to his feet embarrassed as hell...how was he ganna explane that!...Ray Kon was not gay...was he? It was rather enjoyable...argggg...fuck this...he needed to think. Ray looked over at Kai who was also deep in thought, he grabbed he towel off the floor and replaced it around his waist while walking towards the closet looking for some clothes again. ray glared at the towel, if the damn thing stayed where it belonged he wouldn't be in this kind of mess. Ray took the chance to slip out of the room since Kai was distracted.

Kai blushed as soon as he herd the door shut, he felt dizzy. He brought his hands to his face and sank to his knee's.

"What was that...what did i just do..." He mumbled to himself.

It was like he temperately lost control of his body and tried to jump Ray...if they had not come in when they did...what would he have done. His thoughts started to trail off when he felt a twinge in his southern region. Kai looked down lifted the towel and chuckled.

"Ray...looks like you started a fire...and now i have to put it out"

Kai smirked, first he would take care of his problem, then he would come up with an excuse to tell the others, and then he would eventually have to sort things out with Ray.


End file.
